the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Mo Qiang
Mo Qiang is a businessman. He runs a studio, named Mo Qiang Studio, which specializes in repetitive work that some players do not want to do. Mo Qiang is an acquaintance of Ye Xiu. Appearance Personality Plot Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Mo Qiang unknowingly picks up a call on his business phone from Ye Xiu, who tells him to chat on QQ. On QQ, Mo Qiang learns that Ye Xiu is still alive after “retiring” from Excellent Era. Mo Qiang learns that Ye Xiu wants to keep his Lord Grim account healthy while bounty farming 5 Heavenly Justice accounts. Mo Qiang believes he can farm the bounties to make 700,000 RMB. Mo Qiang accepts the job and happily accepts Ye Xiu’s offer of 50 percent of the earnings. Immediately afterwards, Mo Qiang asks why Ye Xiu retired.Chapter 503 Mo Qiang learns that Ye Xiu will tell him later. Mo Qiang subsequently decides to take 40 percent instead of 50 percent of the earnings, which is a better deal for Ye Xiu.Chapter 504 On QQ, Mo Qiang messages Ye Xiu that he finished his bounty farming. Qiang sends over a video, which recorded his bounty farming work. He explains his video’s introduction,“Xiaoqiang Productions,” is for brand consciousness to Ye Xiu. Qiang brushes off Ye Xiu’s concerns of Qiang’s business reputation with the professional clubs. Qiang explains to Ye Xiu that the bounty farming will be paid by the clubs no matter what. Qiang tells Ye Xiu to finish watching the video. Afterward, Qiang informs Ye Xiu that they can only make 172,500 RMB from grinding these Level 70 accounts to Level 1, but Qiang only will only destroy most of the levels to make 150,000 to be more realistic. Qiang learns that Ye Xiu wants him to use the bounty money to buy rare materials to upgrade Silver Equipment. Qiang accepts the job.Chapter 506 Mo Qiang tells Ye Xiu that the clubs refuse to pay him quickly and has to wait a day. For precautions, Qiang deletes his videos of his bounty farming to make sure the clubs do not try to expose him for his questionable work. Qiang sends the video of his work to the managers of the big clubs.Chapter 507 Mo Qiang is surprised that the professional clubs paid him for the morally questionable bounty farming. Mo Qiang tells Ye Xiu that the money has arrived.Chapter 508 On QQ, Mo Qiang sends a message to Ye Xiu. Mo Qiang tells Ye Xiu that he has most of the rare materials except for Aquamarine. He asks Ye Xiu to personally pick up the 100,000 RMB worth of rare materials. Mo Qiang uses his Thief account, Run Cockroach, to meet Ye Xiu at a level 55 border city. He sees Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim, who wears a weird mix of equipment, and trades over the rare materials. Qiang offers his services to Ye Xiu if he needs it in the future. Qiang logs off.Chapter 521 Skills and Abilities Trivia References Category:Happy